Behind the Corridors of Our Mafia House: Ivan x Nyra Lemon
by nyra66
Summary: After the "suprise" party that Ben planned for Nyra, everybody is going to sleep. Everybody except for Nyra. In her room she waits for the unspoken suprise that her now lover had promised her.


Well look who posted after a few months...this muthafucker! _ Anyways another Ivan x Nyra one thanks for all the views on all of my lemons, you people out there! Thanks for all the favs and follows! Keep it up!

* * *

Nyra POV

I was never a patient woman and this was especially true when it came to one person that I loved more than anything, Ivan.

My birthday had just ended and I was waiting in my room for that man. Waiting for his touch, for his cock that made me moan for him to go harder and faster. But since I was an impatient woman, I began to become restless just sitting here on my bed. I decided to get up and look for him. I started to my door, but was pushed back by Ivan. His large hands grab my petit form, forcing it to the wall next to my door.

I gasped at the sheer dominance he exhibited, because I usually started these things, but tonight I decided to let him do what he wanted with my body; I was his to toy with. Ivan pulled me close to his body, making my boobs press against his chest and my warmth to his growing cock. He began to kiss around my neck down to my collarbone, and then slid his tongue through the valley of my breasts. I shivered at all this attention I was receiving.

"Nyra…I've been waiting for this all night." Ivan whispered into my ear. I kissed him after that, feeling all my pent up emotions for him come out in the heated kiss. His tongue explored my mouth fully leaving no place untouched.

Ivan POV

I was getting hard and my throbbing cock needed some release. I began to pull off my pants, but Nyra got it for me; her magical fingers going to work on my cock, making more pre-cum come out of the tip. I began to buck into her hands encouraging her to pump it. Oh and she did, she licked the tip and used her hands to massage the rest of it. I threw my head back, reveling in the feeling.

"Nyra…If you don't stop I'll come" I groan out gasps escaping from my mouth. She didn't stop instead she quickened her pace. I grabbed the back of her head and forced her to swallow my whole length. She whimpers out a little but then continues sucking on it. I cum with a few more good sucks. Nyra sucks me dry and then releases my cock with a loud 'popping' sound. I take control again, tearing off her white tank top, throwing it to the ground. My hands move over her sides, making her whimper out a little. I unclip her bra so her boobs were in my full view. I gaze over them, looking at her taught nipples, deciding which one to play with first. Nyra grabs the back of my head, forcing me into the right one. I lick around the nipple, feeling the hardness of it already. I continue to suck on it, enjoying the sounds that were emitted from her mouth. Her breathing speeds up and she presses me more into her chest. I start to knead the other one, continuing to suck on the right one.

Nyra POV

_Cocksucking Jesus he was great at this!_

I start to moan out again while he was sucking on my nipples, driving me crazy. I start to grind our lower bodies together earning grunts from Ivan. My underwear was soaked and useless by now; luckily Ivan realized it and relieved me of them. His cock was pressing onto my warmth while we were grinding our hips together, which was making moans come out of my mouth in breathy intervals. Ivan chuckles at this; he always liked to see me completely undone. I had never had a problem with this, in fact I liked when he was dominant, and so I groan out a little louder, my hips grinding into his unsheathed manhood faster making him grunt into my neck.

Without warning Ivan pushes me onto the ground. He licks my clit, making gasps come out of my mouth. He rubs the now hard clit with his fingers making my gasps come out my mouth faster. He stops after a while, and I whimper in disappointment, but he inserts four fingers into my soaking core making me writhe underneath him. I stop when his full weight was on my body. His fingers move in and out of me at a rapid pace, making me groan out his name and my core even more wet.

"Feels good huh, da?"

The only thing that I could do was groan out in satisfaction, nodding my head and spreading my legs out so he could have more space. I sense that I was gonna cum soon and I try to warn him but he must have felt it, because he starts to pump even faster, making me rush to my end. I cum with a few more thrusts of his fingers, arching my back as I did, lifting off the bed. Ivan licks my cum off his hand. For some reason I was turned on by seeing him taste my juices. "You taste sweet" I can't help to giggle at this, but my throbbing soon came back and it needed to be fixed.

"Ivan…fuck me senseless, I need it so bad!" I plead before kissing him, the heated passion to be connected growing. His erection was digging into my thigh, he was so ready too. "I…love you, Nyra" he says before sliding his cock into my core. I revel at the size of him, his cock was always huge, but tonight it seemed bigger. Ivan grunted when he pushed into me, his hands grabbing my waist, grinding it up and down on his cock. My boobs were bouncing on his chest while he was doing this. He lifted a hand and grabbed one squeezing it as he pumped into me which only heightened the pleasure. I moan at all the needed satisfaction I was getting and throw my legs around his waist so I could be closer to him.

"Nyra…you're a little tighter than usual tonight…It feels great, you squeezing on my dick!" Ivan says thrusting into me faster and faster.

"I-Ivan!" I groan out while throwing my head back letting out some more grunts and groans.

Ivan POV

"Looks like we've both needed this…huh…Ny?" I moan into Nyra's neck, making shivers wrack through her body.

Nyra was clamping down on my dick making my release come quicker and quicker. I grab her legs and throw them over my shoulders, in effort to thrust deeper into her.

"I…Ivan…faster, harder!" Nyra pleads. I dig into her so my whole length fit into her. She wraps her arms around my shoulders, her boobs press against my chest. They bounce on me with each thrust I give her. I continue to thrust into her while lifting up a little so I could grab one of those delectable breasts and suck on it. Nyra groans louder when I do this, I continue, loving hearing her like this; feeling good that I made her like this.

"Look it's all in!" I point out.

"…I-Ivan you fill me so good!" she moans out, her breath hitching when I bite down on her nipple. Her hips start to buck fiercely into mine; making the bed slam into the wall with each grind. I grab her ass, so her grinding would stop and we wouldn't wake up the whole house, since we were still leaving in the mafia house and inconveniently, her over protective brother's room was just down the hall. She had such a great heart shaped ass at that, always fun to grope, but since I wasn't a pervert like Francis I didn't do that too often. I thrust into her faster and faster feeling my end coming soon. I thrust into her so hard that her whole body moved, her head hitting the bedpost. She groans out loudly at this and I kiss her so we wouldn't be heard. "You gotta keep your groans low, little sunflower" I whisper into her ear. "I-Ivan I'm almost – hah!" she exclaims, her face making a wonderful look as she comes; for the 4th time tonight. Her cheeks flushed red, sweet was dripping off her tanned body. I come just a few seconds after her, giving her one last good thrust that reached the spot that made her squeeze even harder on my cock, milking it of all of my juices.

Cum was dripping down her thighs and mine. It made our bodies sticky and wet but I really didn't mind. I flop down on her chest my head rests on her boobs. We were breathing in pants, our chests moving up and down. I was still inside her, but I didn't feel like moving at all so I just stayed as I was. Her eyes were still wide with lust, she kissed my cheek and she ground into my hips lazily.

"You look very sexy right now…" I whisper

She stares straight into my light purple eyes. Her arms were drawn lazily around my neck. Her lips curl in a grin; there was a fiery spark in her eyes that was always present but more when we did this.

"I just came four times, and I look sexy…now?"

"Well ya, da" I put simply.

She laughs at this and I do too, feeling happy that I was the only one that could see her like this.

I finally pull out and the rest of the come spills out of her.

I lay next to her holding her in my arms, listening to the sound of her sleeping. The way the moonlight hit her made her face glow, she looked beautiful.

Nyra turns around to face me, a sleepy expression was on her face.

"…Ya know…my ass and my head are probably gonna hurt tomorrow…" She mumbles.

"Price of great sex" I say kissing her forehead.

"That's what's great about it. You're the only one who makes me feel this way and understands me at this level. I love you, more and more with each day, Ivan." She whispers the words bouncing off her lips.

"I love you so much, Nyra…I always will." I respond, pulling her closer to me.

~Extended Ending~

Just a few minutes after we come I lay on Nyra's chest; in the valley of her boobs.

_I never realized how busty she was…_

I look up to her face, she was sleeping alright; probably just fell asleep. I decide to lick off the sweat that was on her boobs. I start licking around the fleshy part first far from her nipples and continue on down to the round mounds, which were slowly becoming hard with the treatment I was giving them. She begins to moan softly while I do this; wrapping her arms around my neck.

"…They're bigger than ya thought, _verdad_?" she whispers to me while, running her fingers through my hair. I blush that she caught me like this. She gently lifts her knee and starts to massage my balls, making me groan softly as well. "…N-Nyra…stop teasing me…like this" I struggle to get out with the treatment she was giving me. I fight back, by sucking fiercely on her now hard nipples; making her gasp at my sudden actions. "Hehe~ so I'm guessing you want to go a second round, neh? But I'm way too tired for that sorry, if you want I would be able to suck you off but I don't think my core could take any more tonight…you would split me open, your too big, which is great, but I'm exhausted after coming four times…"

I look into her black pools, there was a warm spark in her eyes; a spark of caring. I knew she couldn't take anymore tonight and frankly I couldn't fuck her again either, I was exhausted too. "…I don't need you to suck me off, just stop massaging my balls or I'll come all over your belly." "…fair enough I just started because you were licking my boobs…I'll stop but answer my question first."

_Question?_

"Your boobs they're bigger than I thought, you're right…but they're soft and nice to touch, and I always get a great reaction out of you when I do…" I study her boobs rubbing her nipples with my fingers; she tries and fails to hold back a moan. "…see you're _so _sensitive here," I reach down and rub her clit; making her breath hitch. "…and here aren't you?"

"I-I-Iv-an …stop torturing me like this, you're gonna make me wet again…"

"Answer me! And I'll stop…until then I'll keep torturing you, I love to see you like this, it makes me happy" I respond rubbing her clit more, feeling her become hard and start to pulse under my touch. She whimpers out, with me touching her, starting to buck into my hand. "see you are sensitive here…stop lying to yourself…isn't good for the heart" I draw out, my purple aura starting to surround me. "…you know there is a side to me that even you don't know, dear Ivan…would you like me to show you?" she says her blood red aura starting to surround her as well. "…show me…"

In a swift movement she was on top of me, wearing a sly smile. "you see dear Russian, I have somebody guiding me, advises me what to do in bad situations…" she looks away for a brief second, a expression of doubt on her face. "probably how I survived when I was a slave under…Antonio, their kind of like your General Winter-"

_General Winter…He hasn't visited me for such a long time_

"I like to call them The Voices…Mama always say they guide you to the right path…does General Winter guide you?"

A soft expression was on her face; she rolls off me and sits next to me on the bed. She and I were completely naked from earlier actions, but neither of us really cared about it.

"Winter guided me through many battles, he has always been there for me, are The Voices always there for you?"

"Yes always…but they made me do a lot of weird shit, if you get to know my past a little better you'll learn on what I have done with their help, some of it I'm not proud of, but they've helped me survive." She looks at me, her black eyes scorch into mine. "Isn't that what we need to do? Survive?" "Survive…could you tell me what went down with you and Juan?" "When I was nine he raped me after helping me escape from a plantation that we were slaves on" she says with a faraway look in her eyes.

_Rape?_

"I will fucking kill that _сьінсука* _…hurting my Nyra…kolkolkol…"

*son of a bitch

I grab her pulling me closer to me, sitting her in my lap, hugging her form while I rock back and forth. For a few seconds she rests her head on my chest, but then she pulls away and turns around straddling my waist. We hadn't turned on any light so all I could make out was her silhouette in the darkness, the way her elegant neck lead down to her full breasts and then sloped down to her abdomen all the way to her powerful legs.

_She's beautiful, why would anybody rape her?_

"…are you done studying my body? I want you to not kill him…I need to, it would be more fulfilling ya know?" I nod in agreement. "_Buena" _

We lay back down, even more tired than we were before. I don't even consider going back to my room for the night. She cuddles up next to me, her arms wrapping around my waist, her body pressing against mine, her head resting on my chest. I wrap my arm around her shoulders bringing her even closer to me.

"You're the only one that fully understands me for who I am, Nyra." I whisper to her

"And you are the only man that has made me feel this way…ever" she whispers back.

_I love you and I'll never let you go, my Nyra_


End file.
